


Cherry Jelly Doughnuts

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [104]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Metaphors, M/M, Pleased McCoy, Romantic Spock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock manages to compliment McCoy even at breakfast.





	Cherry Jelly Doughnuts

“What’s the topic this morning, gentlemen?” Kirk greeted his friends in the mess hall.

“We’re trying to decide what part of breakfast that each of us represents,” McCoy answered.

“Oh? What have you decided for Spock?” 

“Oatmeal!” McCoy crowed. “He’s bland, wholesome, and nutritious, and his roughness provides all sorts of fiber.”

“And for Dr. McCoy?”

“Spock hasn’t decided yet.”

“Oh, but I have.” Spock’s eyes twinkled. “Cherry jelly doughnuts. Crusty on the outside, but sweet and tangy on the inside. Actually quite a delight for all of my senses.”

McCoy beamed. Romantic Spock had managed to compliment him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
